The Elevator
by NewRadcarl504
Summary: When you enter the elevator and the door is tightly closed. Are you sure the world outside the elevator is still the same as your world? When the elevator door opens and you step outside. Are you sure you stepped into the same world? AU, One-shot / Warning: OOC! RnR?


When you enter the elevator, and the door is tightly closed

Are you sure the world outside the elevator is still the same as your world?

When the elevator door opens and you step outside

Are you sure you stepped into the same world?

* * *

**_The_ _Elevator_ _Uzumaki_ N_aruto_**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning (s): Contains horror absurd stories.A little bit of twist_**

Typos. Mainstream

**_Genres: Mystery, Horror, Supernatural, Romance_**

**_Rate: For 15 Teenagers or more_**

* * *

Damn itI was late this morning.I was so late the 25-story building where I had an office had begun to quiet because people had entered their respective offices.

Waking up late, Naruto?"saidSecurityin the lobby, which I only replied with a bitter smile.

The elevator hallway was quiet, only the janitor wiping the wall while I choose the closest elevator to the 12b floor where my office is ,in this building there is no 13th floor, only 12a and , because the President Director still believes that the number 13 is a bad luck number.

Usually in the morning before the clock is always the elevator suddenly stopped in the middle of the course I'm late, stuck in the elevator too!I pressed the buttons on the elevator, but there was no reaction.I also press the emergency button, it's the same.I began to panic and think of the worst the elevator started to move again.I breathed a sigh of only for a instead stop and open the door on the 12th floor instead of the 12b floor as I that the elevator was problematic, I stepped out of the elevator thought of using another elevator, but it's I decided to use the stairs, after all, only one floor.

Arriving at the office all have entered the meeting room for daily morning meetings.I'm still lucky because the meeting hasn't started because Tsunade Senju ㅡ President Director of this company ㅡ hasn't entered the meeting though the people are patient and kind, it's not good for me to come in after the meeting starts.

Haha, late again?"said Shikamaru ㅡ my colleague.

Yes," I nodded slowly, "and I was trapped in a jammed elevator in the middle of the road."I say with a bent face.

Maybe this is your unlucky day, Naruto. As long as I'm here, there has never been an elevator that I rode in."Shikamaru said while chuckling.

The meeting starts when Senju-san was mediocre until Senju-san talked about my company's business collaboration with an American , a representative from there for a while will be based in my company ㅡ the company where I work, I the employees especially the men welcomed because according to Senju-san, the representative in question was a young and beautiful for the size of the position, around or less the same as my age and colleagues in the same position.

Namikaze Naruto, youhandlehim later."The feminine yet firm voice of Senju-san made me a little surprised.

Are?Me?"I said while pointing at the bridge of my own nose with my right index finger.

There were cheers of disappointment from the other meeting participants, all of them male except Tsunade Senju-san and Shizune-san, Tsunade's assistant, who could only shake their heads.

Huu, you bule!"Kiba teased.

It's good, foreign language doesn't mean foreigners know!"I replied.

Alas, Senju-sama,I would rather be assigned."another lead

Why, why are you so noisy? You want it to turn out right?"Senju-san asked.

"I chose Naruto-san because he can speak international languages Mandarin Chinese English, have been to New York and Washington DC too. You guys can?"he continued.

But you said the person was learning Japanese too?"I asked

Yes, but surely it would be more comfortable if you could speak the language too, right? You can facilitate each other's languageskills. Anyway, I trust you more than the dirty minds all here."Tsunade said firmly in the end.

Boooo!"another compact cheer greeted by Tsunade-san' laughter.

* * *

Miyoza is the first I called Miyoza-san,according to the culture here but he insisted that I call him by his first name ㅡ said, calling friends does not have to be 's not like calling in a boss orbosswho has to say formally to be considered ethical and ,I'm impressed with his passion for cultural person looks quiet, but when spoken because he found someone to talk to, his Japanese was still far from fluent so for everything he always turned to me, which made my colleagues jealous.

Naruto-san,will we have lunch together?"he asked one day while passing in front of my desk in English.

Oh, yes. You may."My answer.

What did he say?"Kiba asked at the next table while staring at Karin's back that had already drifted away.

Inviting lunch."I answered blindly which Kiba responded immediately with a scene.

You're great, Naruto! Just met but invited to eat. It's possible if you know a month, you can invite to the wedding altar or to the 'room' here. Hehehe."Kiba joked at me.

What the hell are you, dog maniac! You perverted brain!

But I have to admit that Karin is not as beautiful or smooth as theidolson TV and the of hair tied with a simple without excess hair is was very pleasant in green iris can trap anyone to fall into its glazed eyes gave the impression of smile on her thin lips also always calms the ,maybe I am already in over we are bothsingle,and he is also very friendly and friendly to me.I still don't want to be tooconfident, but Kiba has a like this should not be I'd be happy to accompany and guide Karin all the time, except for the strange nature of her recurrence.

Naruto knows theAka mantostory?"He asked as he looked at me.

Of course you know. That's anurban legendfrom Japan ㅡ my country. How could I forget it!"I said to him.

Not according to his appearance, Karin was very happy with mystical andsupernatural rather, happy to share his knowledge about things beyond is not very interested in the local legend of his , he continued to talk about mystical stories from Japan, and inevitably as a good listener, I was swept along with the flow.

Karin took a deep breath before saying, "So the story is, a ghost appeared on the toilet and would ask the person inside, do you want red or blue toilet paper?"

Luckily we have finished eating, otherwise we will also talk about the toilet.

"If you choose one, what do we do?"I asked.

If we choose red, we will be slashed to death covered in blood. Choosing blue, suffocated to death and our faces turn blue out of breath. So Naruto,what do you think is good?"Answer and ask me.

Hmmm ... I'll tell the , there's no need, I'll just clean it with my ."my laugh broke out at that time too.

Karin grinned, even though she looked mature but her expression was funny too.

Eh,Naruto-san is dirty."he grumbled.

Why, who also started talking about the toilet hehe," I paused for a moment."But really you know. What I hear is that people in a country use their hands to clean themselves after 'saving' in the toilet. But make no mistake. After that, they wash their hands with soap and water."I explained to him a little.

Karin seemed to think for a moment, "But the answer is correct, sayingI don't need a tissueto have time to run away."

See what I said. Hahaha .." I laughed out loud in front of him.

And the next day he told me aboutKuchisake-onna, Hasshaku-sama, Kune-kune, Teke-tekeand so forth.I learned English for work and was blind to theurban legendin my country neg really embarrassing, but this is a fact ㅡ just thanks to that, Karin and I are getting closer every day.I still don't fit in with his obsession withurban legendandcreepy pasta,but at least we have something to talk about besides work.

* * *

I gave myself to invite Karin to dinner and she Friday I went home quickly and left Kiba who was still busy.

Tumben you're home early."Kiba teased.

"I will havedinnerwith Karin tonight, don't be jealous, Kiba ..." I replied.

Woow ... Secretly it turns out you are .. Watch out Naruto, don't be a guest."Kiba then laughed out loud.

I laughed awkwardly in response.

Mikazu Cafe, 19:20

Naruto-san,do you know the Elisa Lam case?"Karin asked when we had seat facing me caused me to immediately look at his face while talking.

No," I shook my head, "Who is he? From his name it's not Japanese."I responded.

Karin looked at me with a smile, "It really isn't."

Karin's eyes sparkled happily as she began to tell the it's like this, he's like someone if possessed by .Maybe he deliberately did it so the story was more exciting, and usually managed to make me interested.

Karin sighed for a moment, "In 2013 a Canadian student was found dead drowned in a water tank on the roof of a hotel in Los Angeles. She had been reported missing a month earlier. Her body was found when hotel guests complained of small water pressure and colored water coming out black and smelly. "he opened the story.

Ohwow .." I said, glancing at the coffee on the , I don't think I'll finish that coffee.

The authorities had to cut the tank to remove the corpse because the hole was too small to evacuate. The autopsy showed no signs of trauma or violence."he continued as he sipped theCappucinodrink he ordered.

Any other evidence or clues?"I asked softly.

This is interesting Naruto-san,foundCCTVfootage showing Elisa's last activities at the hotel. She acted strangely in one of the hotel lifts; pressed many buttons repeatedly, in and out of the elevator, looking restless and uneasy, and her body language not normal. As if running away from someone. Orsomething."

Karin was very excited when saying the last sentence, like a teenager talking about her favorite idol.

Oh ... maybe he's under the influence of drugs?"I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

The autopsy results do not show the rest of thehallucinogenicrecreational drugs,so no."said Karin.

There are a few things that bother my mind, "Does he have some kind of ... Um, psychiatric disorder?"

Yes,bipolar disorder ..." Karin answered.

Aha! There you are, maybe you are reliving. My relatives have also been diagnosed with the same disorder, so I'm quite familiar."I told him.

Karin seemed a little annoyed with the enthusiasm I showed to draw logical that's my role;if we talk about a strange phenomenon outside logic then one must be acounter-argumentand give a logical that the discussion becomes more exciting.

Karin snorted softly, "That is indeed the explanation given by the police, committing suicide with suspicion of mental instability. But there are still many questions that have not been answered and are still controversial until now."he said in a slightly high ,it looks like he's upset.

Hmm, interesting. But I guess Karin-san isonly interested in urban legends and mystical stories from Japan are not unsolved cases from your home country."I told him.

Karin looked at me mysteriously, "Actually Naruto,what's interesting about the case for me is the CCTV footage of Elisa Lam in the hotel elevator, which many people associate with a ritual that is popular amongoccultlovers in Japan and Korea."Karin's eyes sparkled again, "According to them, Elisa was trying the rotual before her death."he explained while holding his chin ㅡ thinking

Oh, right. What ritual?"I asked.

Ritualelevator to another world," he said.

W-what?"

Okay, our conversation is even more digressive.

Actually Naruto-kun .." I felt uneasy when he started calling me with the suffix'kun'."... there's something I ask of you," Karin looked at me deeply before speaking softly.

"I want Naruto to try the ritual tonight."

Jderr

I took a deep breath.I knew Karin would drag me even deeper into her hobby.

Because,I'm glad to hear your stories, but if you go that far ..."

Karin had already interrupted me, "It's not free, is a gift for you from me."

I turned, "What's the prize?"I asked curiously.

Karin took my hand and held it tight, then looked into my eyes with a sweet smile.

1 million dollars and your living costs for 6 months will be borne by me."

* * *

I cannot can?Normally, a man who makes a living for women is not the other way around - let alone Karin wants to pay for my life for 6 months plus 1 million is not a small amount of money and not a short amount of calculated, my living expenses per month reach 150-300 is not a woman, she is a guest of my company from another step, could be mistaken for if he starts, then this opportunity must be taken, care very much about the risks ㅡ is suspected of receiving gratuities or is how money makes decisions.

So if this ritual fails I will die mysteriously like the Elisa Lam case?"I asked in the lobby of the office building.

We are already in the lobby of the building where my office is agreed to choose it as a location because we are veryfamiliarwith the building.I have an access card to the elevator and I can reason to take something in the office when asked what is important, this building meets the main ritual requirements: a minimum of 10 floors.

If it fails, Naruto-san only fails to another world on the 10th floor at the end of the ritual."Karin answered me.

I thought for a moment, "How do I know that I, you know, succeeded in another world?"I asked him nervously.

Karin looked at me, "Naruto will know for himself, because everything will feel different from normal."Karin answered with a sweet smile.

And we are already in front of the elevator.I looked around, it was then took something from her bag.A folded Folio F4 paper.

"I have written these steps on paper, afraid that in another world electronic devices will not work."he said as he handed me the piece of paper.

Honestly, I've never seen Karin this enthusiastic while working though.I unfolded and read the paper he gave me ...

1\. Make sure to enter the elevator from the 1st floor alone, if someone else enters then this ritual fails

2\. Press the elevator button to the 4th floor

3\. Don't exit the elevator when you reach the 4th floor, press the button to the 2nd floor

4\. Don't leave the luft when you reach the 2nd floor, press the button to the 6th floor

5\. Don't exit the elevator when you reach the 6th floor, press the button to the 2nd floor

6\. Don't exit the elevator when you reach the 2nd floor, press the button to the 10th floor

7\. Don't exit the elevator when you reach the 10th floor, press the button to the 5th floor

8\. On the 5th floor there will be a woman who enters, don't look and don't talk

9\. Press the button to the 1st floor

10\. If the elevator goes up to the 10th floor instead of going down to the 1st floor, the ritual is goes down to the 1st floor then the ritual fails, immediately go down and remember don't look and talk to women from the 5th floor

11\. On the 10th floor can choose to get out of the elevator or stay in the elevator

Directions to go home

1\. When selecting stay, press the button to the floor 1. Press repeatedly if necessary

2\. When exiting the elevator, re-enter the same elevator, repeat steps 2-7 up to the 5th floor

3\. On the 5th floor press the button to the 1st floor, if you go up to the 10th floor immediately press any button below 10 to cancel the elevator up, then press the button to the 1st floor

Huh, complicated too."I complained to him.

The important thing is not to let anyone else enter during the ritual, except the woman on the 5th floor."Karin said, looking at me.

Who is that, really?"I asked curiously.

For sure ... He is not human."Karin answered casually.

My two sapphires trembled."What ?! So during the ritual I might meet a ghost ?! You didn't say this before!"I say annoyed.

The important thing is don't look, don't talk. Ignore it."He said casually while laughing a little.

Karin's calm nature upset me it's easy why doesn't he do it himself?Or maybe he already has and wants to share my experiences with me?

So ... If I break the taboo and say hello to that woman, what will happen?"I say with cold sweat running all over my body.

Karin seemed to think for a moment, "Hmm, maybe she will be haunted by him or dragged into his world? I don't know."he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Frankly I'm getting scared to let the lure of money take over speaking of logic, so far my role has beenskepticalin responding to Karin's I step down now I can be teased by a the prize money he promised

Any other questions, Naruto?"

Hmm, no."

About the woman on the 5th floor for example? She can ㅡ"

Ah, never mind,let's go!"I exclaimed excitedly.

I chose the elevator which, according to my observation, is rarely chosen because of its position farthest from the are still employees who work overtime at this hour and janitors considering the number of elevators in this building I think the possibility of meeting other people during the ritual is not too big.

Naruto,I'll wait in the lobby. Be careful."

I just nodded, Karin disappeared from my sight when the elevator door was tightly I am in an elevator booth, completely isolated from the outside world.I have never felt nervous or scared like this in an elevator, but for some reason there was little doubt this time.I decided to focus on the current mission, I thought it would not be long.

I pressed the 4 elevator immediately moves !The bell rings when the door opens on the 4th floor. Nothing strange.I pressed number 2, the elevator moved down after closing the door opened and there was still nothing strange outside the nervousness is gone now.I continue the next step to the 6th floor. Still nothing strange.

I was getting bored when I had to go back to the 2nd floor. If anyone saw, they would think I had nothing to the 2nd floor still looks the same as some time , with a silly ritual like this you can go to another world?Let it be, let Karin be after this I will satisfy myself with the money he promised ho ho ho ...

My thoughts about money make the journey from the 2nd floor to the 10th floor seem very door is open and nothing is strange.I've been to the 10th floor a number of times for work matters, if indeed this ritual is successful at the end of the ritual I can confirm whether there is something different on the 10th floor from what I that's if this ritual is not nonsense.I' , let it be;Take a look especially now:

7\. Don't exit the elevator when you reach the 10th floor, press the button to the 5th floor

8\. On the 5th floor there will be a woman who enters, don't look and don't talk

ShitI'm getting nervous there really going to be someone - no, something that will get into this elevator?But so far, I can't back down anymore.I hesitantly pressed the number 5 button and the elevator began to move heart is beating fast.

9...

8...

7...

6...

ding! Open door...

Deg!

My heart stopped 's a woman standing in front of the elevator door!

Oh shit!Fuck fuck shit!Shit shit fu-eh wait a minute, isn't that Shizune-san?Phew, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Overtime, Shizune-san?"my greeting.

Shizune-san only , maybe Shizune-san is , at this hour just returned home, extraordinary dedication to Tsunade-san.I pressed number 1 and the elevator moved is normal, with Shizune-san's entry it was certain that this ritual however I don't believe it, it doesn't make sense that if I press the number 1 button the elevator will actually go up to the 10th floor, to another world as well.I felt stupid when I was nervous earlier.

stepped out of the elevator when I got to the 1st floor and looked for Karin in the I have to repeat the ritual?Ah, it's better to report to Karin first.

Naruto-san,did it work?"Karin asked with sparkling eyes.

Fail, someone entered the elevator in the middle of the road."I tried to make a convincing tone of disappointment.

Karin's expression turned somber, seeing that I couldn't bear it

Mmm, how about it again? I'm willing."Offer me to him.

Karin seemed to think for a moment, then smiled and shook her head "It's okay Naruto-san,it doesn't seem possible now. Let's just go home."

It's my turn to be disappointed, because it seems like I canceled the prize ㅡ transfer money ㅡ Karin suddenly whispered in my ear.

Thank you for trying, Naruto.I'm so glad. Please send me your account number. I'll transfer the gift later."

Fuck Yeah!

Huh, where is this?

Elevator?I returned to the office elevator?

Ping!

The number 10 lights up on the screen and the door opens.

my eyes is only total failure?But in the elevator is still very bright, it is impossible for the elevator to operate if the lights go was a reddish tinge in the darkness in front of me, apparently coming from the window.

Somehow there was a strong feeling that pushed me to step out of the elevator into total darkness only dark, but also unusual the buzz of the air circulation system is completely absent.I don't know how I can find my way to the because I've memorized the layout of this building including the 10th floor. Or the red tinge that guides me, I don't sure I'm in front of the window now.

And everything outside the window was pitch silhouette of the multi-storey building that I used to see every day from my workspace was silent in the doubt, this is this is the building where I Tokyo is a city that never if there is a mass power outage, there should be light from emergency lights from cars on the there is nothing down is no sound.

There is only a reddish tinge on the tinge that caused the silhouette effect of high rise buildings that now looks like a black monolith in the 2001 film: Space Odyssey.

The hairs on my neck stand of discomfort began to overtake darkness and silence are not uncommon.

This is not myworld!

My eyes caught something in the sky in the distance, a sign of a blood red glow.

I was struck by instincts pushed me to run back toward the elevator in the darkness.I staggered and fell many times but I kept I reached the elevator door, with the button still glowing in the dark, I pressed and the elevator door opened.

Bright lights from the elevator dazzled me and I woke up.

Dream?Yes, only a dream.I took a deep breath while wiping the cold sweat from my forehead.A strange dream,I because I last night tried the elevator ritual to the other.

* * *

On Monday I came to work with a smile that never left my , last weekend I spent to eat at my favorite restaurant with Karin and part of the money that Karin transferred to my account.I didn't intend to tell anyone, but Kiba could see my unusual expression.

You've been smiling like a mental hospital patient. Afterdinner,what did Karin give you?"Kiba asked probing.

There is, don'ttellme."I taunted, taking a piece ofsushifrom the box."Hey Kiba, who is this souvenir from? This tastes good."I said praisingsushithat just entered my taste buds.

From Shizune-san, it wasWednesday to Saturday yesterday at the branch office in Osaka. He said it was jammed when he returned home by car, only got home Sunday afternoon."Kiba said.

The sushiI just bit in half fell from my hand."Y-Are you serious?"I asked with a very surprised face.

Really, you're alone together with Karin so you don't care about the surroundings. Did you forget? At the 6th meeting yesterday, Tsunade-samasaid that the branch office in Osaka would be expanded and we could be moved there."Kiba explained to me.

I do not remember.."

You fall asleep at meetings."said Kiba.

Uneasy feelings began to overtake about the meeting I remember, but I saw Shizune-sanat the office Saturday night?Did Kiba intentionally work on me?I immediately left the table and hurried towards Shizune-san's room leaving Kiba confused.

Excuse me, Shizune-san ..."

Yes, what's wrong Namikaze-san?"asked Shizune-san who was typing something.

I scratched the back of my head that was not itchy, "Gomen ne,Shizune-san. Saturday night around 9 o'clock last week were you in the office?"I asked him.

Why, no, Namikaze-san, on Saturday night I will only return from Osaka."Shizune-san said to me.

But I met Shizune-san when I entered the elevator on the 5th floor at that time."I told him.

Impossible," Shizune-san frowned, "What am I doing on the 5th floor anyway?"The short explanation made my heart beat faster and faster.

I have nothing more to excusing me and apologizing for interrupting, I left Shizune-san's room with a million I get the wrong person?No, I remember well.I've worked long enough in this company, I memorized everyone including my the way to my desk I met greeted me with a sweet smile but I could not return his immediately knew something was wrong.

Why? Does anyone know of our money transaction?"he whispered worried.

No, it's not that problem."I answered.I led him to the conference room to talk, because on my desk there was Kiba who wascramped.

Remember that time I said the ritual failed because someone entered? I didn't say at that time that the person I was referring to was Shizune-san."

Oh .. Then?"

Shizune-sanshouldn't be in the office that night! Karin-san,is there something about the ritual that you didn't tell me?"I asked with a serious face.

Karin's face suddenly tensed, making me worried too.

Naruto-san,on what floor is Shizune-san going into the elevator?"Karin asked me.

Karin gasped at my answer, she looked down and held her forehead like in a panic.

Naruto-san, you should have told me!"he exclaimed.

Why?"I asked.

Remember the woman who was supposed to enter on the 5th floor in the middle of the ritual? Some say the woman could resemble the figure of someone we know to deceive her victims."Karin answered in a low voice.

I feel I remembered something strange, that time when I stepped out of the elevator on the 1st floor I didn't see 'Shizune-san' coming me 's strange, because a woman like Shizune-san didn't press the entry button so I thought she was going to go to the 1st floor like at that time only I was out of the elevator.

You should have told me before!"I exclaimed half-snapping, "How would I know it would be like that if you did not say! I'm not anexpertinoccultfields like you!"I snapped at him.

Sorry Naruto-san," Karin looked down, "Because of me ... Because of me Naruto-san turned out like this. I shouldn't have dragged Naruto-san in my hobby."He said in a low voice.

I took a deep breath, then I held her shoulders and comforted her.

Never mind, maybe there is a logical explanation. Maybe it's just someone who looks like Shizune-san and I just saw it wrong. And look at me, Karin-san. I'm fine, no problem."I comforted while stroking his cheek.

Don't blame yourself,okay?"I continued, gently pinching his cheek.

Karin just nodded and smiled bitterly.

* * *

Huh?Am I in the elevator again?

Is this the same dream?

But the floor indicator stops on the 5th floor not the 10th floor like that time.

Wait ... 5th floor?Isn't this the lantai floor

Ping!

Open door.

AAAAAAAA!"I woke up with fear and panic that I could not explain.

Still looming clear in my mind.A figure of a pale-skinned woman with long hair, wearing a complete white summer dress with a what's most frightening is theabnormalhands and feet,too long for humans.I remembered Karin's explanation about the woman on the 5th floor.

To be sure ... He is not human.

I decided not to tell Karin about my he will definitely be excited and associate my dreams with mystical things like I don't want it.I insisted that my two nightmares were because my subconscious was too serious about responding to Karin's stories, making my own fantasy while I , that's the only explanation that makes sense and can be accepted.

But that creepy creature is always imagined every time I close my eyes.I becomeparanoidwhen I take the elevator, when the door is open and someone is waiting in front of the door of my heart as if to jump moody mood must be Karin's attention.

Naruto-san, are you alright?"Karin asked me.

Yes ..." I replied weakly.

Really?" He asked sure.

Really, 't worry about it." I said so as not to make him worry more about me.

Hmm ... Naruto-san, do you want to be with you tonight?"The offer.

No," I shook my head "No need, I'm fine by myself."

Even though I said that to Karin, for some reason I was afraid to sleep for that 's not that I'm afraid to sleep alone, but I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I will have nightmares the elevator, the other world, and that scary woman.I think it makes no difference if I sleep alone or accompanied;the fact is that the first two nightmares came after I met and mingled with all the events that have happened to me lately because of my closeness to Karin and all her mystical stories?No, I can't be was really worried and sorry for dragging me into his obsession.

I really want to stay up late but tomorrow I have to come to I can get sick permission but I can't stay up every the end I didn't have to make a decision, because my tired body and mind gave up.I fell asleep at what time.

And I'm back here, in another world.

Unlike previous dreams, it doesn't start in the in front of the window, looking at the dark world with a blood red tinge on the horizon.

The red '' sign on the other end is like calling this darkness, silence, and alienation seemed to kill me.

It's a world I don't want to be trapped in.I have to leave, as fast as I can.

Elevator, I have to go back to that elevator.I stepped my feet as fast as possible to obey the instinct in the dark.I felt nauseous and dizzy, fell several times but I did not want to stop.

The elevator seemed to be farther from that time, I felt I had walked ㅡ run quite far but not I almost reached it but I felt something that pushed me to look back ..

He is there!The woman in white stood by the he began to move towards me slowly but surely.I choked, with a tremendous panic I ran to reach the I pressed the button but the elevator did not react.

Come on! Fuck! C'mon! Fuck fuck shit!"I cursed while continuing to press the button.

The door opened when she was halfway and I went straight into the elevator booth bathed in light.

I woke up in a cold enveloped me so consciously of the fact that my two dreams had become another world, with women in white.

Once entering the office there was only one name that crossed my mind.I looked for Karin and found her talking to Shizune-san.

SumimasenShizune-san, I'll borrow Karin-san for a while."I said politely to Shizune-san.

I pulled Karin's hand and carried her to an empty meeting room, leaving all who saw her confused.I told everything I had, all my dreams from the first to the second to the last to Karin.I describe the other world in my that scary listened to everything without speaking.

Because...That's all ... It's just a dream, right?Please tell me that it was just a dream!"

But Karin kept silent, making me even more finally he spoke,

Naruto-san,be honest with me. Do as I tell you about the ritual Naruto-sanown research on the internet?"He asked me

No. Never," I replied with a shake of my head."Why?"

Because ..." Karin paused."Naruto-san's description of the other world matches the description of others who have tried the ritual. The dark, red sky, and the '' sign glow there. But I never explained the matter to you before, so Naruto-san knows From where?!"he called to me.

I sat I have never read the description of another world, how can my dream be accurate with what other people experience?

I don't know," I just shook my head in disbelief."So I went to that other world in a dream even though the ritual of that time failed?"I asked half disbelief.

Maybe," Karin looked confused. "Maybe the mysterious woman on the 5th floor took you there, in a dream."He continued slowly.

Because I violated the ritual restrictions by saying hello?"I said softly.

I believe. But I can't prove it. I tried the ritual many times, but it never worked. There was no mysterious woman on the 5th floor, there was no other world on the 10th floor."The answer is soft.

So that's why Karin-sanasked me to try it? Because your experiment never worked?"

Yes, sorry, Naruto." Karin looked down deeply.

Never mind."I stroked his cheek."So is there a solution to the case of breaking the taboo against talking to women on the 5th floor?"I asked later.

Karin shook her head softly, "No. Usually the story only ends they are haunted by the woman in dreams and the real world."he said.

My eyes glared, "The real world ?

Karin nodded slightly, "Yes, there are those who feel haunted by that woman outside of dreams, some are falling ill."

I pat my that woman only appeared in my dreams, not in the real maybe just not as Karin said, the name isurban legend,each story has a different willmyendingbe like?

In my dreams the distance to the elevator feels increasingly distant. Finally, the elevator doesn't work and I have to use the stairs. I can only get up when I reach the 1st floor."I said while remembering.

And that woman is after you?

Yes," I took a deep breath. "If, someday I can't find a way out and be stuck forever there ..." I couldn't continue my words because Karin had already interrupted him.

Naruto-san might not wake up from sleep."

We were speechless.

Karin-san ... In the story you read, is the ending just like that? Didn't anyone look for a solution?"I said to him.

Horrorstoriesusually end withahangingending..." Karin answered.

Horror story, I'm now in a horror besides Shizune-san's twin back then, who might have a logical explanation for the strange thing that happened to me only happened in a in the real an idea popped into my head.

Karin-san, never mind. Let's just go back to work."I said in the end.

But ㅡ"

I'll think of something later,just stay calm. Okay?"

That afternoon when my coworkers started going home, I was still in the at the view outside the orange tinge of the afternoon sun felt warm, unlike the red in the other world in my multi-storey buildings and the street below are not much different from what I saw in my dream from the 10th floor window. But of course the light was bright and looked alive.

Naruto-san? Haven't you come home yet?"said Karin.

You yourself?"

I'm worried about you."Softly.

Yes?

I want to try the ritual once more."I say try as smooth as possible.

What ?! That's crazy!"he called loudly.

I held Karin's shoulder and looked into her eyes deeply."I see that world in a dream, but I want to see it with my own eyes in the real world."

What for !? How could Naruto meet that woman again!"Karin said, rejecting my idea.

I know. But I just want to make sure that the ritual is not a mere hoax. You yourself have never succeeded when you try it right? If I do the ritual again, without breaking the taboo but I can not reach another world .." I deliberately hung my words .

"Then?"

then the ritual is just nonsense, another world has never existed and my nightmare was just a flower bed ㅡ is meaningless."I firmly told him, trying to convince him.

Karin was silent for a while before asking a question I didn't want to hear.

What if the ritual is real? If Naruto-san can reach another world on the 10th floor, then what? How can Naruto-san get rid of those nightmares? There's no way Naruto-san could avoid dreams by not sleeping for a lifetime?"His expression in a worried tone was clearly printed in each sentence.

"I don't know. I'll think about it later."I answered casually with a bitter smile.

Not convincing ..." he said to me.

Well, like you said, the horror story hasanambiguousending."I told him.

Karin finally said, "Yosh, I'll be with you here tonight."

Karin grabbed my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder.

Hey, someone will see."I scolded.

Leave it alone."Karin replied nonchalantly.

By the way,I have an idea to spend time into the night."

What?"

What we usually do when we are alone."

Karin looked into my eyes and was confused."What?" He asked, which I answered with a smile.

Yes. This is the right time and place to listen to your mystical stories. Like we usually do."

Karin gasped, then burst out laughing

The night building was quiet enough to perform the headed for the elevator.

Karin, are there any other details about the ritual that you remember?"I asked.

Hmm ... There are some people who say that the woman on the 5th floor will talk and attract attention."The answer is relaxed.

Women like Shizune-san didn't say a word at that time."I said

Because Naruto-san greeted you first."

Oh.

Ping!

The elevator door opened, Karin and I entered the 1st floor.

So what else?"I told him

The dark world on the 10th floor is not the only other world we can reach with an elevator."Karin explained.

The dark world on the 10th floor is not the only other world we can reach with an elevator."Karin explained.

Huh? What do you mean?"I asked, not understanding.

Look at us now. In a metal chamber completely isolated from the outside, can we be sure the world out there is still the same?"said Karin, which actually added to my confusion.

But we need a ritual that is quite complicated just to go to another world. I think in everyday use, elevators don't have that kind of power."I said.

I saw Karin smile mysteriously."I told you that the dark world is not just an alternative world that we can achieve. If the other world is only a little different from ours, maybe we don't need rituals."

Slightly different?"I asked him again.

Ping!

The door opened on the 1st floor and Karin stepped out.

Naruto, areyou sure?"

Yes. I have to see that world with my own eyes, so that I won't be curious anymore. Also so that you won't be curious about the other world on the 10th floor."

Thanks a lot ...

Heh, to be honest Karin-san, at first I was tired but after a long time I came to like youroccultstories."I told him.

Really?" Asked Karin with sparkling eyes.

I'm sure of it ..." I nodded.

Karin smiled sweetly, I replied her smile and pressed the number 4 button to start the ritual."You just go home, no need to wait for me. Later I will inform you of the outcome."I told him.

Karin nodded the elevator door began to close, I faintly heard him whisper,

Goodbye,Naruto-san. Thank you for listening to me while I was here ..."

Floor 4 goes to floor 2. Floor 2 goes to floor 6. Return to floor 2. Head to floor 10.

Every step makes me even more time the elevator door opens revealing a deserted hallway, my nightmare continues to loom over scary woman on the 5th floor. I'll be meeting her form will he take now?Shizune-san again?Karin?Or even Tsunade-san?Or another woman I know?The door opened on the 10th floor, revealing a corridor that was quiet but still looked , I pressed number 5.

I decided to look down so I didn't see anyone entering the 5th floor. Don't look. Don't look. Focus.

9...

8...

7...

6...

Ping!

Is anyone there?No, I don't want to see.

Tap!I heard footsteps entering the step makes my heart beat whoever it is, he steps slowly as if deliberately terrorizing finally he stopped and out of the corner of my eye I saw.

So he showed his true form the same as what I saw in my legs long,pale skin with a white dress.I remember very this is not a dream!That woman appeared in the real world!Instantly the horrifying atmosphere of horror directly clung to my entire body.

Naruto-san, what's wrong with you?"

That's Karin's I know that's not , that woman just lured me.

I trembled pressing the number 1 button. And miraculously, the elevator actually rose up instead of going down to the 1st floor.

6...

Naruto-san, do you want to hear my story?"

7...

Or do you want ... my money?"

8...

**Naruto-san! Naruto-san! NARUTO-SAN! NARUTO-SAN!"**

**9...**

AOOOOOIAIAIAAIIAOOOOOOIAIAIAAIIAOOOO

I closed my eyes and ears tightly as the woman let out terrible howls, howls that neither belonged to humans nor pierced animals.

Ping!

Still closing my eyes and ears I rushed out of the elevator booth when the door opened.I heard the elevator door behind me began to close again but I still heard that woman's voice

Even though at that time you greeted me!" He screamed in Shizune-san's voice.

I can only tremble and sit limp to hear I'm sure the elevator door is fully closed, then I dare to open my eyes.

black with reddish without a silence.

I ... Here ... On the 10th floor ..." I murmured.

This is not the 10th floor I saw is the same as my dream.I'm in another world this is not a dream, this is real.I pinched my hands many times to be .

Hahaha .. This is real .." Somehow I just laughed while I myself walked like a daze to the myself did not know what to feel, whether amazed or satisfied, or afraid, and also confused.

Karin .. This is real .." I murmured softly.

I don't know why but I feel happy for Karin. If only he could see this dark world with his own eyes to cure his curiosity with the ritual. I don't care about my own destiny. With the possibility that I will be stuck in my dreams forever. I'll tell everything to Karin. If indeed I will not wake up one day from my sleep, my story will last.

My steps take me to the red horizon with a mysterious '' sign seemed to call the silence and darkness is so gripping for gripping than when it appeared in my is real.I'm does exist, but this world shouldn't have exist.I grabbed acellphonefrom my pocket, hoping to record this as Karin once said, electronics won't work in this would not start even though I'm sure the batteries are still charged.

Let it be.I can't take evidence but I have to go back to my to Karin to tell me everything.

I move my feet in the hallway that isfamiliarin my at least no one is after me the difference is, I didn't wake up when I entered the wasting time, I performed the ritual towards the return road as Karin once explained.

Ping!

The door finally opened on the 1st floor. I stepped my trembling feet with mixed feelings out of the elevator into the lobby.

Overtime Naruto-san?"greet a security officer.

I just nodded with a weak smile.I looked for Karin, but there wasn't must have gone home the way I told him I was about to checkmycellphone, it was strangely still wouldn't turn on.

* * *

The night passed without incident, I returned safely without being haunted by any until tomorrow morningmycellphonestill can't be turned on even though Icharge itfor anything.I thought it was broken so I just brought it for service after returning from work must have been worried because I hadn't contacted her until now.I intended to tell Karin everything, but I didn't see her in the office that he not come to work?Did something happen to him?

Kiba, where Karin huh? Did he not go in?

Kiba's answer was really beyond my expectation.

Karin? Karin who?"He asked while making a pose to remember.

I sighed, "Well, Kiba. Who else is there? An American girl who is working here! You often tease her too."I reply to the answer digressing.

Do you have one?"

kuso! Kiba is joking too far.I just left him who was still looking stupid and asked the all answered the was confused when I asked about Miyoza the head of if Karin never existed.

It must be they are all working on me!But their serious expressions made me feel uncomfortable.I resolved to go to Tsunade-san's room.

Oh, ?"Tsunade-san asked me, who rarely entered his room.

Tsunade-san, our company is cooperating with an American company, right?"I asked him.

Yes, that's right. Then?"

I continued, "They sent an employee named Miyoza Karina here and you appointed me to guide her while here, right? Right, Tsunade-san?"I asked impatiently.

Tsunade-san looks at me with a confused expression.I panicked more.

Never had their employees sent here, what do you mean?"said Tsunade-san, who surprised me even more.

But, I remember very well! The meeting on the morning of the 8th of last month you announced Karin's arrival and appointed me! I remember!"I insisted.

Now Tsunade-san's expression turned into a worried expression."Namikaze, you don't look very well. Are you hallucinating?"

No! Tsunade-sama,please! Please say what I remember is true!"

Tsunade-san took a deep breath then opened the desk drawer and gave me a red folder."Here, theminutes ofthe last 6 months. You can see for yourself."he said in a slightly irritated tone.

I immediately looked for the 8th of last month in that I don't believe what I of points about Karin's arrival, there was even a question of the possibility of sending one of the senior employees to other points that are different from what I remember.

No way ..." I hissed.

I looked at the previous date, strangely all the points recorded there I remember very the 8th after that is far different from what I happened on the 8th?Oh yeah, I'm late in the had experienced problems in the , elevator?

If the other world is just a little different from ours, maybe we don't need rituals."

Suddenly Karin's last sentence rang in my head,

Goodbye, Naruto-san. Thank you for listening to me while I was here ..."

...here?What does that meanhere?

Namikaze Naruto! Are you satisfied? Just bring the folder if you want."Tsunade-san's firm words interrupted my reverie.

I looked down, "Ha'i,Tsunade-sama. Sorry to disturb."I muttered weakly as I left the room stumbling.I don't know what Tsunade-san thought seeing me like that.

I looked at the view outside the window wrapped in orange is my last day at this this building.

I left this company not because I lost because Karin never existed for everyone in this world except because I no longer want to work in a multi-storey building with an elevator.

My nightmares about the dark world and women from the 5th floor never I'm already traumatized by the elevator.I do not want to be alone in a metal chamber that is isolated from the outside world which will either take me to which don't need rituals for that, the proof is what happened to me and Karin.

Ah, Karin.I miss his smile, his behavior, and I'm sure he can find someone who will be happy to tell the from his world, or from another meBut sorry Karin, we might not meet I never want to use the elevator again forever.

Ping!

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
